


actual prince victor nikiforov

by DefiantDreams



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Crack, M/M, Magical Realism, Post-Canon, descriptions of injuries and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov's tears are magical.(aka, a 'canon but also a Tangled AU')





	actual prince victor nikiforov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> actual prompt:
> 
> @ tumblr, pls send this time, thx. I wish you would write a fic where....Victor cries a lot. His tears are magical I swear. (okay the magical part wasn't meant to be a part of the prompt, but. what if vic's tears were actually magical. TANGLED AU BUT WITH HIS TEARS INSTEAD OF HAIR. wait no that wouldn't work. abort. abort.)
> 
> also for my alternate universe challenge:
> 
> T for Tangled ;)

The first time it happened, Yuuri had only been living in St. Petersburg for two weeks and he was in the middle of preparing dinner.

“Ow,” Yuuri hissed and dropped the knife. He cursed to himself and moved over to the sink to wash off the blood.

“Damn,” he muttered, and squinted at the wound. It wasn’t too deep, but it was still bleeding freely and he didn’t want it to get infected.

He poked around the kitchen, peeking in the cabinets and searching in vain for a bandaid. Surprisingly, there were none. He bit his lip, gnawing on it slightly before he sighed and decided, _whatever_ , and got a tissue to wrap around his finger.

“Vitya?” He called out, making his way to the living room.

“Yeah?” Viktor called out from a bundle of blankets, a noticeable tremor in his voice. Yuuri stilled and rushed to the couch, fear acrid in his veins and made only worse when Viktor looked up and there were visible tears slipping down his cheeks.

“What happened?” Yuuri murmured, sitting down beside his fiancé and cupping Viktor’s cheeks in his hands, tissue dropping somewhere near the couch. His wound instantly forgotten, he swiped at Viktor’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. 

Viktor sniffled and pulled out his phone from within the blankets and shoved it in Yuuri’s face.

“Look!” Viktor cried as his finger stabbed at the screen and… replayed a video? Yuuri drew back, blinking slightly at the screen.

**MILITARY SOLDIERS REUNITING WITH THEIR DOGS**

The video played, and despite himself, Yuuri could feel his eyes watering at the sight.

“Oh my god,” he muttered and Viktor whimpered as he opened up his arms, blanket flopping at his sides. Yuuri automatically delved into his arms and Viktor enclosed him inside the softness and warmth.

“They’re just so happy,” Yuuri whispered, and he couldn’t help it, the tears were dripping down his face and he could feel the snot coming. Damn it, why was Viktor the pretty crier and why was Yuuri the one that looked like a troll?

“I know!” Viktor wailed, “We’re going to bring Makka with us everywhere.”

Safe to say, Viktor and Yuuri ended up watching dog videos and crying together for the next hour.

That night, as Yuuri brushed his teeth, Yuuri finally remembered his finger. 

“Huh,” he said in confusion and narrowed his eyes to inspect his fingers. “I could have sworn I cut myself.” 

He moved his hand around in front of his face, even checking both hands to make sure, but his hands remained clean and woundless.

Yuuri shrugged and continued brushing his teeth.

\---

The second time it happened, Yuuri was too out of it to really be able to say if it was real or not.

It had been a long day of training, and an  _off_  day of training. Yuuri wasn’t landing any of his jumps and he was getting increasingly and increasingly more frustrated. Of course, that only led to his concentration and ability to land his jumps to decrease. It was a cycle that Yuuri couldn’t get out of, and logically, he knew that he should just drop it and come back to jumps tomorrow but  _damn it_ , he wanted to land a clean jump at least once today.

Yuuri scowled slightly, and skated to the side of the rink opposite where Viktor was.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out, “No more jumps. Just work on your step sequence.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, grumbling slightly under his breath before he went into his favorite sequence in the Eros program. He did it 3 more times easily, before he glanced over to Viktor. Viktor wasn’t looking at him, instead talking to Yakov about something and Yuuri took the chance.

He went into the Quad Flip, and it was perfect. One, two, three, four—fuck,  he knew he wasn’t going to land it. He automatically tried to fall the way he was taught, but the next thing he knew he was slamming into the ice with a loud  _Crack!_  He just barely put a hand out, head tapping lightly in the ice.

Yuuri cried out, holding his arm out and staring in horror at the unnatural bend of it. He was pretty sure it was broken, and despite himself, tears started gathering at the corners of his eyes. Damn it! Worlds was in a  _week_. Yuuri couldn’t afford an injury now.

“Yuuri!”

He heard the sound of skates on ice and he looked up to see Viktor stare at him in concern, eyes wide with worry. Yuuri blinked at him, his head throbbing, and suddenly, things were dark.

The last thing Yuuri saw was the tears in Viktor’s eyes.

Yuuri opened his eyes, and he was confused for a moment before he saw the ceiling and remembered, _oh right_. He was in the St. Petersburg rink.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned to face Viktor and flushed. Viktor looked upset, and rightfully so. Yuuri swallowed down his regret and disappointment and reached out to Viktor because man, even if Viktor was mad at him, Yuuri really needed a hug right now. The thought of him ending his season prematurely because of a rookie mistake was embarrassing and upsetting and— Yuuri’s jaw dropped.

He stared at his arm, and then checked his other arm, twisting it slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, and the upset look on his face was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a look that Yuuri could only describe as wary.

“I just, I thought I broke my arm,” Yuuri muttered, almost to himself. Viktor laughed, and the sound of it was just off enough to make the hair at the back of Yuuri’s neck stand up.

“That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” Viktor quipped, before he smiled dangerously, obviously still a little angry at Yuuri. “You would have ended your season a little too early then.”

Yuuri flushed and looked away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” he apologized with great difficulty and the dangerous, sharp smile on Viktor’s face disappeared.

“I know,” Viktor said gently and leaned over to brush his hair back. “Just, be careful more next time okay? I told you to stop practicing your jumps for a reason.”

They went home early that day, but the whole time, Yuuri couldn’t shake off his uneasiness.

\---

The third time it happened, Yuuri was 90% sure he was dreaming. (He was 9% sure he was hallucinating and 1% sure it was real.)

He had woken up in the middle of the night to find Viktor missing from his side of the bed. Yuuri groaned softly and rolled, arm flopping to Viktor’s side, and grasping uselessly at the still warm sheets. His eyes slid open, half-lidded with the heaviness of sleeping still weighing it down.

“Vitya?” He murmured to no reply. Yuuri sighed, and pressed his head into his pillow. He debated with himself sleepily the merits of getting up to find his fiancé or just waiting for him to come back when he suddenly felt pressure in his lower stomach. Damn it.

He sighed and rolled off the bed to trudge towards the bathroom, yawning slightly and rubbing his eyes.

He peed, washed his hands, and made his way to the hallway to look for Viktor. When he reached the kitchen, he froze at the sight.

He squinted. Was Viktor… crying into Makkachin’s water bowl?

“Vitya?” he called out in confusion and Viktor looked up, his eyes wide and expression shockingly familiar to the one he wore whenever he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

“Yuuri! What are you doing up?” Viktor asked, putting the bowl on the floor and wiping his tears. He stood up and made his way towards Yuuri. Yuuri tried to look at the bowl, especially when he saw Makkachin trod over to it, but Viktor quickly blocked his view with a smile.

“Were you crying?” he asked in confusion, and yawned.

“Shh,” Viktor shushed him and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to both his eyelids. “Go back to sleep.”

Yuuri woke up the next morning thinking:  _wow, that was a pretty odd dream._

\---

The fourth time it happened, Yuuri couldn’t deny it anymore.

They were walking back to their apartment when they came across a stray dog. It was limping, obviously hurt, and Yuuri noticed the dried blood caked on one of its paws. Before he could say anything, Viktor was already rushing towards it and cooing gently.

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé, a rush of affection overwhelming him because wow, Viktor was so kind and… crying?

Yuuri watched, flabbergasted as Viktor cried on the dog’s paw. Before he could go over to his husband and comfort him, the dog yipped and licked his face. Viktor gave him one last rub before the dog trotted away, no longer limping and seemingly fine.

“Vitya,” he said slowly as Viktor straightened up and brushed away dog hair on his expensive coat, “Do you have healing powers?”

Viktor froze, and then gave him an innocent smile. “Why Yuuri, I thought I was the one who was into fairytales!”

Yuuri frowned at him and tugged on his shirt insistently. “No. Seriously.  Are your tears magical or something?”

Viktor jolted, and then gave him a wide eyed stare. Bullseye.

“Whaaaaat?” Viktor squeaked. “Where would you get  _that_ , ha ha! You’re so funny, Yuuri!"

Yuuri gave him a blank look and Viktor’s shoulders dropped. He pouted. Such a child.

“Okay, I was planning to tell you, but there wasn’t really a good time,” Viktor said in a rush and Yuuri straightened up.

“So you  _do_  then,” he clarified disbelievingly. “You do have magical healing tears.”

Viktor nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. “I used to heal with my hair, but after I cut it off it wouldn’t work anymore.”

Yuuri opened his mouth soundlessly, but nothing would come out. He cleared his throat and focused on his voice not coming out unnaturally high pitched.

“Viktor… where is this even from? Do your parents have magical healing powers too?” Yuuri asked, and he couldn’t hide the disbelief that coated his tone.

“I wouldn’t know,” Viktor said casually. “I don’t know my parents. Yakov picked me up in the trashcan when I was a year old.”

Yuuri laughed, and when Viktor looked up in confusion, his laugh died abruptly in his throat.

“Ha. You’re not joking?” 

Viktor gave him a Look and then smiled at him sunnily before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “Now, why would I joke about that? He found me on December 25, so he decided that was my birthday.”

Yuuri’s jaw clicked closed, and there were so much ways to answer that question, but Yuuri was pretty sure that Viktor was just going to get condescending.

“So my arm really was broken then,” he said slowly and Viktor smiled as he shrugged. 

“Maybe,” he sang.

“Is that why you’ve never had any injuries in your whole career?” Yuuri asked, eyes narrowed and Viktor only smiled again in response.

\---

The fifth time it happened, Yuuri was a little more prepared.

Ever since Viktor had come clean to him, Viktor had little to no shame anymore in healing Yuuri for every little cut and bruise.

“It’s fine, Vitya,” Yuuri said, but he couldnt’t help but giggle as Viktor’s tears dropped onto his bruised hip. He watched in fascination as the bruised skin went back to its normal color, until there were no traces of purple at all on his skin.

“No,” Viktor said insistently. “I want to do this for you, I don’t want you to be hurt at all.”

Yuuri sighed, and pulled Viktor up to pepper kisses all over his face. Viktor grinned, a flush working its way across his cheeks and Yuuri smiled back.

“Bed?” He said suggestively and Viktor’s eyes lit up.

“Bed,” Viktor agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

\---

“There’s this lantern festival on Viktor’s birthday,” Mila said as she skated up to him. “Are you going?” 

Yuuri looked up and shrugged. “Sure. Sounds fun. What’s it for?”

Mila pursed her lips, a thoughtful expression crossing over her face. “Well, 27 years ago, the Tsar misplaced their child on his birthday. They put out lanterns every year on his birthday, or the day they lost him–-well, same day but yeah. I think they’ll hope that it’ll bring him home or something.”

“Misplaced their child?” Yuuri asked in disbelief and Mila nodded seriously. “He’s a very forgetful man.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor called out and Yuuri looked up, smiling fondly as Viktor jogged over to him, looking frazzled. “Did you—?”

“It’s in my bag,” Yuuri said gently and Viktor beamed before he leaned over the rink wall to kiss him.

“Thank you! How could I live without you?” Viktor pressed another quick kiss to his lips before he went over to Yuuri’s bag to grab his water bottle.

“Viktor always forgets to bring his bottle, so I’ve taken to bringing it with me,” Yuuri explained to Mila and Mila laughed.

“Anyway, it’s tradition for us skaters in this rink to go to the festival, so I’ll see you then.” She skated away, ice flying slightly in her wake and Yuuri’s lips quirked.

Wasn’t that nice? A festival for the Tsar’s misplaced child who just so happened to share a birthday with Viktor? And who had been lost 27 years ago, just the right time for Yakov to have found Viktor?

What an odd coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at [tumblr](gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) and send me more prompts if u want
> 
> this is probs my chillest AU challenge fic. give me a break guys :(( this is also finished. it was just meant to be a drabble but i might revisit it to add viktor being found by his parents. this is just,, crack,, but thank u lily for the lovely prompt <3
> 
> Also available in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5824602/comments#content)! Thank you Drvmnekta for translating :-)


End file.
